


Release

by livrelibre



Series: Kink Bingo Tiny Bingos Mini-Challenge [14]
Category: Community
Genre: Character of Color, Community: kink_bingo, Enemas, F/M, Multi, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 21:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the Dec. kink_bingo tiny bingos mini-challenge. The OT3 is implied, but it's always an OT3 in my head.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> For the Dec. kink_bingo tiny bingos mini-challenge. The OT3 is implied, but it's always an OT3 in my head.

When Abed dispassionately produced the chart graphing her bathroom time and the enema, Annie was torn between utter mortification and a top-volume repetition of her latest PowerPoint about appropriate roommate boundaries (modified from the original shadow puppet show). But she had been pretty, um, backed up (stress always did that to her) so she just huffed and stormed into the privacy of the bathroom. Sitting here now, with Abed (and Troy probably) outside in the blanket fort knowing what she was doing and caring, helping, not judging, she felt everything clenched inside her suddenly release in a dizzying, relieved rush.


End file.
